


Bet You Feel Lust

by queuedepoisson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sexting, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuedepoisson/pseuds/queuedepoisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>its sooo late</b>
</p>
<p>Louis lets out a frustrated sigh but switches windows and slowly types one-handed.</p>
<p>
  <i>It is</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>always find myself thinking about the weirdest things at night</b>
</p>
<p>Louis has no idea where this is going and considers signing off to avoid any further distraction, but another message comes in before he can switch back.</p>
<p>
  <b>Have you ever gotten off w a guy?</b>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Louis at first thinks the Midlands boy he's messaging with is a bit dull, but around 3 am, things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Feel Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by time on fubar.com in the ancient past, 2008.
> 
> For those concerned by ages, that makes Liam 15 and Louis 16 in this fic and all of the interaction is at a distance.
> 
> Thank you to my usual suspects for their cheerleading, Em, kT, Kelty, and Emily, so that I could post something I've had mostly written since April.

It's almost one and Louis has been about to shut his laptop down for over an hour. He promised his mum twice that he'd only be fifteen more minutes but by now, she's given up and gone to sleep, leaving him to his own devices. She'll be perfectly happy to dump a cup of water on him in the morning when he doesn't wake up. There's already half a Red Bull open on his desk to get him the rest of the way up before school.

He has a dozen windows open. An alert dings every so often in one, this stupid website that was supposed to be for rating hot people or getting points or something, but mostly people use it for hookups. Louis' profile is set as online right now which means that the occasional "wana fuk u so hard" message is interspersed amongst the notifications that someone has rated one of his pictures. So far no one has made enough of an effort to inspire Louis to flirt back, more entertained by a cat video for the time being.

Not that he has ever really hooked up through the site. He's chatted about it plenty and loves being told how hot they think he is, and has given out increasingly incriminating pictures in return, never with his face, but he always chickens out and signs out before it gets any further.

PTownnn barely catches his attention with a simple "hi", but he looks cute enough in his icon that he types "sup" before going through his page. Midlands boy. Not too far but far enough he's probably not looking for someone to meet up with tonight. And definitely a boy, no older than eighteen in any of his pictures, significantly younger looking in some. Not that there's really any telling. Some people put up old pictures, or someone else's pictures entirely, but one is in front of a movie display, so his chances of the pictures being recent are good.

In all the time it's taken him to look at this, the only thing Midlands boy has come up with: 

**not much. u?**

If Louis says "nothing", he knows that'll be the end of the conversation and maybe that's for the best, but he's the first decent bite Louis' had all night. Still, not exactly like he's going to fess up to just how boring his night has been, surfing YouTube and planning on a quick wank before bed. Maybe all he needed was a push.

_Before this goes any further, PTownnn, I need you to answer me something and I need you to be honest.  
Who is your favorite Saturday? There is a right answer_

He laughs in response, or at least "lmaooooo"s, and after he states that his is Vanessa (not the correct answer, for the record), the messages flow more easily between them, even if it still isn't going much of anywhere. He's clearly looked through Louis' profile too, asking about his football club and not wasting time on "a/s/l". It's just talking, which isn't bad with someone as fit as this guy, but it's also not curing Louis' boredom.

Louis tries time and again to flirt, ending his messages with winking smilies, hoping to make something interesting happen at least, but PTownnn won't take the bait. He does at least manage to find out more about him.

_So, what's PTown if you live in Wolvo? Did you move or something?_

Louis worries for a second that he was from Plymouth or Portsmouth or somewhere else down South.

**Oh, no**  
**P is for payne, my last name**  
**it's dumb**

_Shouldn't tell people on the Internet your last name ;)_

Louis knows he's a hypocrite, like Tommo91 is so much better, but he's working with what he's given. After an hour of attempts, it doesn't seem like he's going to get anything interesting out of PTownnn, except maybe an actual friend, and while that's great, it isn't exactly what Louis is looking for at three in the morning. It's only with a small degree of resignation he opens a few bookmarked porn sites and hides his chat in the corner of the screen.

Checking the door one more time with a quick glance, he pops in his headphones and turns the volume up, wiggling his chair away from his desk to adjust his sleep pants farther down. He's still at the mostly soft rolling himself around stage, left hand down his pants while his right scrolls, looking for a longer clip, when he gets another message.

**its sooo late**

Louis lets out a frustrated sigh but switches windows and slowly types one-handed.

_It is_

**always find myself thinking about the weirdest things at night**

Louis has no idea where this is going and considers signing off to avoid any further distraction, but another message comes in before he can switch back.

**Have you ever gotten off w a guy?  
Like I know your profile says interested in both but have you ever actly done it?**

Louis considers carefully, typing and backspacing to keep the little active button going and slow down the incoming messages. He could lie and say he had, trying to figure out if PTownnn would be more into him as a top or a bottom. He could tell the truth, "Does wanking while talking to guys on here count?" Or the more real truth, "Does that one time I came in my pants making out with a boy at football camp count?" Which was embarrassing enough that he told his mum he didn't like football anymore and wouldn't go the rest of break. Instead he sends:

_I've done some. you?_

**no**  
**but i want to**  
**wish I knew someone like you to try it out with**

_someone like me?_

They've barely talked. They don't even know each other's names, although Louis at least knows Payne is his surname. Louis can't figure out why anyone would really want anything to do with an asshole like him, not for their first time. The active button flashes.

**I dont know what to say**  
**I think your fit**  
**like really really fit**

Louis flutters his eyelashes, as if Payne could see him on the other side of the screen, and realizes he's getting harder, his hand resting on himself, the unpaused porn in the background still filling his ears with dramatic gasping and whining noises. He checks his new friend's pictures again, opening a shirtless one to stare at. He's got nothing to lose really.

_Can't imagine you'd have much trouble pulling. Pretty damn fit yourself_

**I'm shy**

Louis crows a little too loudly and covers his mouth quickly. The kid might be naive but it isn't exactly like Louis is smooth. Maybe he could at least try to be here.

_Don't seem shy right now_

**Its easy to talk to you  
And its late**

_It is_

It's the same answer as before but this time he adds:

_Are you already in bed?_

**Yea**

_Undressed for the night?_

**Yea**

Louis is stroking himself in earnest now but these answers aren't giving him much to work with. He flips back to the picture, and then to the porn, imagining Payne's face in place of the boy sucking on the cock of a guy mostly off screen. He focuses on the wet noises as he rolls his foreskin back, coaxing a bit of precome out to rub at with his thumb.

**What are you doing?**

If Payne's asking, after saying he was undressed and in bed, it's pretty clear what he's doing right now, same as Louis. They could keep talking around it and eventually work up to some bolder flirting, or he could push things along. He sends a link along with:

_Thinking about you_

It's a nervous minute before the reply.

**fuck my speakers were on!!**

_Mad at me?_

**no**

_You watching?_

**On mute now, yea**

_Go find headphones_

**ok**

Louis wonders just how much this bloke would do if he asked, pumping himself a bit faster at the thought.

**I cant believe Im doing this**

_You don't watch porn?_

**Not with someone else.**

_Do you like it?  
I like thinking about you making those noises_

**Fuck Tommo**

_Who says I wouldn't be fucking you?_

**oh no that's not what I meant just like wow that's hot**

_Ha it's okay I'm messing with you.  
are you touching yourself?_

**yea**

Louis' dick jumps in his fist but it's such a simple answer. It's not the details he craves. 

_Tell me more_

**I've got no pants on, under the covers, hard**

Louis pushes his sleep pants the rest of the way to the floor and slides his boxer briefs down his hips so his hand can move freely. It's getting easier to type with one hand while squeezing his cock with the other. He's no longer rushing a quick orgasm before sleep, but dragging it out to enjoy it, teasing himself.

_me too  
cut or uncut?_

**uncut**

Louis has a great mental image of gently tugging on his foreskin with his lips, looking up at the sweet brown puppy dog eyes in the picture.

_Are you quiet?_

**Trying to be.**

_Wish I could hear you._

**I could call?**

Fuck, Louis can feel this already getting out of control, but he can tell Payne isn't the sort to type out everything he wants to do to Louis or have done to him. With a call, he'd have a better idea if he was really talking to the bloke in the picture, not that he cared much either way. It would just be a voice and a picture and he didn't care if it was real if it helped him get off. Didn't care much, at least.

**Or I don't have to.**  
**This is good to**  
**I can try and. Tell you what I would do to you.**  
**That's what you're supposed to do, right?**

_Let's try that first._

Louis isn't sure what he expects him to say, shy by his own admission, but he's definitely surprised by the reply.

**I think a lot about wanting to suck cock  
I bet you have a gorgeous cock**

_Want to see?_

**God yes**

He finds a picture on his hard drive, one with his school shirt pulled up and flies open with his dick hanging out, flushed and proud, and even though it's not from tonight he adds:

_look how hard you get me._

**I want to suck you so much. Want to taste you.**

He can easily imagine it, Payne swallowing down as eagerly as the new twink in the video, one clip ended and another begun. He's sloppy, curls everywhere from being pulled on and saliva down his chin.

_Are you still watching it? Would you suck me down like that?_

**Yes. God yes.  
I kinda look like him. My hair isn't short like my picture anymore.**

_Would you let me pull on your hair?_

**I'd love that**

_Would you let me fuck your mouth?_

**Please please.**

Louis makes his decision right there.

_I want to hear you beg like that._

And then his number. He's holding his phone to his chest so he can quickly pick up on the first ring, worried one of them would lose their nerve or that the buzzing would be too loud. Louis pulls his headphones out in time to hear the voice on the other side say, "Hey."

It's younger than he expected but gravelly. He's been told the truth, about both the pictures and that he's touching himself. Louis responds in kind, surprised by how fucked out his own voice sounds, even when it's barely above a whisper. He gets up from his chair and stumbles to the bed, listening to each other breathe heavily for the moment. Once Louis gets his briefs off, he starts fucking into his grip faster, hoping maybe it's enough that the phone picks up the noise.

"So you wanted to hear me beg?"

"I wanted to hear you." It's easy to make out the nerves in the shaking breaths on the other line. "Let me hear you."

There's a small whining moan, but that only makes Louis want more.

"Yeah, like that. Imagine me touching you and how that would make you sound."

"Touching me?"

"Like stroking you?" There's an mmm in response to that. "Or do you want me to go farther? To spread you?" That gets a louder reaction.

"Okay, that's what you want," Louis hesitates, goes to add a name at the end but a username or surname sounds silly. "Tell me your name."

"Li-liam," he shakes out and Louis swears he can hear Liam's fist pumping as surely as he can his own. He pushes the phone into the crook of his neck so he can get both hands on himself, head back and eyes closed.

"I want to give you what you want, Liam. I want you to think about my fingers rubbing against your hole. I'd bet I'd need so much lube, tight little virgin like you." He's is suddenly louder, more wanton, and it eggs Louis on. "You’d be so tight, even just on my fingers. It'd take forever to get you stretched enough for my cock."

"Oh god, your big cock." Louis chokes on something between a laugh and a gasp because he knows he's not huge and Liam's seen it. He appreciates the compliment anyway. "Don't know if I could last that long."

"You wouldn't have to. I could make you come like this, couldn't I?"

"God, I want to come."

"Already?" Louis speeds up a bit, leaving the teasing behind, worried his entertainment will disappear. Porn would be a lot more unsatisfying now.

"Started getting stiff when I wanted to message you." There are gasps for air between each word. "So fit. Didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me now."

"Was so nervous. Thought you wouldn't even answer. But then I was too nervous to say anything. If I get this nervous at a text box, how am I ever supposed to hook up with someone for real? Much less someone as hot as you?"

"You're doing alright for yourself now."

"Like I said, it got late. Sleepy, but so horny, and you were still talking to me."

"Still am now, babe."

"And I still can't believe it. So hard for you and you're... You said I got you hard."

"Babe, I showed you." Honestly, Louis thinks he's again as worked up as he was in that picture, to the point he feels guilty about sending him a stock shot. "You're perfect. You've got me out of my mind."

Liam moans a happy response. He does feel out of his mind and yet it's rare for Louis to be so in control, the more experienced one. He looked twinky and he didn't shy away from the attention of bigger, beefier guys that liked that look but here was a guy who was years off from his muscle-bound stage. Hardly any baby fat left, but all his muscles lean and close to his frame. A guy begging for Louis to instruct him.

"Wanna get me really hot?"

"God yes, anything you want, uh," Liam hesitates and Louis realizes he doesn't know him as anything but Tommo so far.

"Louis. Remember it for when you come, yeah?"

Louis can barely believe himself but Liam giggles lightly at the line and agrees with a hum.

"I want you to touch yourself for me. All the places I want to touch you. Be good and take your hand off your cock." The noise Liam makes at "be good" is enough that Louis is afraid he's going to nut from that alone. "You like that, being good for me? Okay, then. With one hand, play with your nipples. Slow first, rubbing them. If I was there, I'd lick them, nice and soft."

Liam's quieter now with no friction on his dick and Louis finds he already misses those sharp moans. "But then I like to bite. Pinch them now. Hard, til it hurts but then stroke yourself with your other hand."

There's a pained cry that's then muffled, probably from Liam clapping a hand over his mouth. Louis can't believe how well Liam's following instruction and ghosts his fingers over his own sensitive nipples in reflexive pain.

"Hurts but it makes everything else feel even better, right? I'd make you feel good. Keep moving your hand down, down your legs. I'd scratch my nails down your thighs before spreading your legs. You nice and spread wide for me?" Louis doesn't know where the words are coming from but each encouraging noise from Liam spurs him on.

"Yeah, for you. Ready for you. Please, Louis." The nerves are starting to fade when Liam speaks, replaced with unreserved lust, whining shamelessly until Louis gives him more.

"God, starting to get close. I'd love to rub my cock on those pretty lips, get them all wet." Louis drags a finger through the puddle collected at the tip of his cock again. "Are you wet? Like precome?

"Yeah, like, I think a lot. Is that good?"

"Yeah, that's good. Would you taste yourself for me? I bet you taste so good."

"Uh, yeah, I can..." The gasp as Liam touches his sensitive head sends a shiver right down Louis' spine. "It's..." Louis wonders how different it was from his own, the only come he's ever tasted. He knows precome doesn't quite taste the same or as strong as the real thing but he wonders if he would still be able to taste it on Liam's tongue. He slurps louder a second time.

"Jesus Christ, Liam."

"I bet you taste better." It's not really an answer but Louis can imagine well enough.

"I bet you'd make me come with that pretty mouth, how you sound licking your fingers."

"You like that?" Liam slurps again loudly.

"God, yeah. But I wanna hear you come."

"Close," Liam whines. Louis arches off the bed as he gets closer himself. He's not sure if he can get them both to come at the same time, but he's going to try his damnedest.

"I'm gonna get you there, don't worry. Those fingers you got nice and wet. Why don't you touch yourself with them?"

"Like my arse?"

"Yeah, you do that? You like that?" Louis brushes his free hand down beneath his balls but pulls back when he realizes how he could go over so easily.

"Sometimes. A little." Liam sounds so worried about disappointing Louis. "I don't have any lube yet."

"That's okay, love. Just real gentle at the edges. We'll get you some lube someday and then I can listen to you really fuck yourself open." The idea of it alone, Liam spread and slick with fingers inside himself, thrusting in and out at the pace Louis dictated, is too much but Louis wants it more than anything he ever has before. "Maybe watch you. Would you do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't think I can... hold on..." The tremor is back in Liam's voice, but it's not nerves. It's the sound of someone desperately trying to hold back and Louis doesn't want to stop him, but he needs a second more. "I... I..." Liam can't manage anything more.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Louis is pumping his cock recklessly, chasing the edge he's already had to back down from, but Liam's broken cries are exactly what it takes. "Now, now, now!" The last word dissolves into a moan as his cock starts to spurt.

Over the roar in his ears, he can barely hear Liam panting, "ohmygod ohmygod," words rushing together. It's a kick in the stomach when Liam adds, "oh my God, Louis, so good, oh God," at the very end.

Louis stares at the come all over his shirt, far too gone in the moment to think about grabbing a tissue but now regretting it, because the idea of moving enough to change clothes is unbearable. He closes his eyes and ignores the mess for a few moments more, waiting for his pulse to even out. He can't believe Liam really did everything Louis asked of him, even cried out for him as he came, the first time Louis has ever heard his name like that. He wants to hear it again, but the phone is silent.

"Liam?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Liam's voice goes from tinny back to normal. "Put you on speaker phone so I could grab something to clean up with."

"It can wait a second. Just," Louis can't quite ask for a cuddle over the phone but he doesn't want to hang up yet. He's spent from his orgasm, the one reason he supposedly had Liam call, but he wants to hear his voice for a few more minutes. "Alright?"

Liam sighs deeply, contentedly maybe. "Fucking amazing, to be honest. I can't believe we did that. That I could..."

"Could be a fucking sex kitten apparently. Came so hard thinking about you and I haven't even seen your dick. Not really fair when you've seen mine, don't you think?"

"Can you hold on a second?"

Louis worries he's been too much, that maybe the dirty talk doesn't go over so well after the fact. He's tapping a finger against his stomach, an inch or so above the worst of the mess, as he waits, when his phone buzzes with a text. He looks at the screen and doesn't recognize the number at first, but when he opens the picture, it clicks. It's of Liam, he's almost certain, only the top half of his face left out of the grainy low light shot. Louis mutters "Fuck, Liam," under his breath, staring at Liam's spent cock and the come all over his abs. It's confirmation of a lot of things, that Liam's pictures were for real, that Louis got him to come was for real, and that Louis absolutely needs to see Liam doing the things they talked about.

"Who says you'd be fucking me?" Liam answers.

Louis lets out a noise somewhere between a laugh, a moan, and a yawn. He's getting ahead of himself but he's ready to fuck Liam, let Liam fuck him, and then switch again. "We'll flip for it."

Liam chuckles but it ends in a yawn as well. "It's late."

"It is. Or maybe it's early by now."

"Got school in the morning." They're dragging it out at this point.

"Yeah, me too. But I'll be online tomorrow."

"Me, too."

Louis waits for Liam to say anything beyond that but he stays quiet. "So, night?"

"Good night, Louis. Or good morning."

"Yeah."

There's still a moment of dead air before Louis forces himself to take the phone away from his ear. He's exhausted and spent and still needs to clean up if he doesn't want to gross everyone out when he doesn't wake up to his alarm in the morning. But he's going to have to wake and go to school if he wants to use his computer tomorrow and he's got a date to keep.


End file.
